Many electronics applications use high-speed comparators to rapidly convert changing (e.g., analog) input voltage signals into switched (e.g., digital) output voltage signals, A number of techniques are known in the art for improving the performance of high-speed comparators. Some implementations seek to increase the speed of the comparator, for example, by decreasing the gain of its gain stages. Other implementations seek to increase the range of supply voltages over which the comparator may effectively operate. Often, however, these implementation goals are at odds and may limit the performance of the comparator.
As such, it may be desirable to provide a high-speed comparator that operates both at high speeds and at a large range of supply voltages.